Collection of Justin/Seamus ficlets
by Vanilla Crystal
Summary: Several ficlets compiled together for your reading pleasure. Features Justin Finch-Fletchley and Seamus Finnigan as the main characters.
1. Summer Blue...berries

A/N: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, and other characters are not mine. They are all JK Rowling's, so don't sue me or anything.  
  
These ficlets do not go in the order I have posted them in, nor are they related in any way. If you like the pairing, go to Fiction alley park and join the HMS Loyal Augurey!  
  
Much thanks to Nimloth, who beta-ed these ficlets for me. *glomps her* You rock.  
  
The Justin/Seamus Ficlet Collection  
  
Summer Blue...berries  
  
Justin looked morosely at his feet. Good, old, dependable feet. They were always below him and looked the same, too big for his size with skinny toes. They wouldn't leave him for the summer holiday.  
  
Justin had found out the horrible news on the last day of fourth year. Seamus would not be home at all the summer holiday. When Justin had asked what Seamus was doing, he replied, "Visiting my uncle and aunt. Something about my cousin's wedding." Seamus saw the disappointed look on Justin's face and sighed.  
  
"It's not as though I want to, blueberry," said Seamus. "My parents won't have it any other way. But I will be back as soon as I can, I promise."  
  
Justin took Seamus's promise not that seriously (since it was unlikely that he was going to be home before school began) and spent his days reading, moping, cleaning, and sleeping.  
  
And now, two weeks before school began, Seamus had not come back. Justin was bored out of his mind and was on the verge of a great depression (no pun intended). He nudged a rock with his foot. The rock moved an inch and plopped to the ground.  
  
"Whee," Justin said flatly. Then, "I wish Seamus were here."  
  
"Your wish is granted," a very familiar voice said. Justin turned around and saw Seamus wearing a shirt and jeans, looking quite full of himself.  
  
"Seamus!" Justin exclaimed. "You're back early!"  
  
"Of course I am," Seamus said. "I never break a promise." And with that, Justin gave Seamus a loving hug. 


	2. Quidditch Balls and Pruning Shears

Quidditch Balls and Pruning Shears  
  
Justin looked through the leaves of his Bullfrog Bush at the Gryffindor he had fancied for so long. He had not had any luck with girls and being so frustrated, turned to the gender he could at least understand. And the boy with the dazzling smile and soul-searching eyes had captivated Justin's attention. Unfortunately he hadn't talked alone to Seamus since Halloween (Justin complimented Seamus on his spiky hairdo).  
  
He had to figure out a way to get closer to Seamus. Nothing was coming to mind. Justin sighed and reached for his pruning shears... but they were gone. Blasted Hannah, Justin thought. Wait... this was perfect! He now had an excuse to talk to Seamus!  
  
Almost giggling with the simplicity of his plan, Justin gleefully bounced out of his seat (bumping into Ernie, who accidentally cut off the leaf of his Bush and was sprayed with cold slime) and walked to the Gryffindor's table in what he hoped was a casual way. Seamus glanced up at him as he drew nearer, and Justin got to look into his hypnotic brown eyes.  
  
"Hello," he said kindly. "D'you think I could borrow your pruning shears?"  
  
"Of course," replied Seamus and gave him the green shears. Their fingers touched as Justin received them. Justin grinned at Seamus and walked back to his table.  
  
Not much, but at least it's a start. He's more handsome up close, Justin thought; not knowing that one table down, a sandy-haired boy was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
One day, after Justin had had all his lessons, he planned to relax in the library with a good book. He walked inside the cool room and found the book he was looking for: Lost in Midwinter. Justin settled down in a wooden chair and started to read.  
  
Five minutes later, he heard the opening of the library door and someone shuffling in. He glanced at the doorway and his heart froze. There, with tousled hair and a flushed face, was Seamus. Justin had to repress his urge to run up to the guy and snog him senseless.  
  
Just too bloody fine, Justin thought. He resumed reading his book with a willpower he didn't know he had. However, he did not get much reading done.  
  
"Justin?" a soft voice said. Seamus was standing in front of him, his eyes warm and glowing and lips slightly parted.  
  
"Yes?" Justin managed to squeak.  
  
"Care to join me and my friends in a game of Quidditch?" asked Seamus. "I mean... would you want to... I understand if you wouldn't... but I'd like you to." The last part of his sentence was barely more than a mumble. Justin's heart started to pump so hard he thought it would push its way out of his chest.  
  
"Of course I would," Justin said. "I'd join you anytime." He realized what he said and froze. I did not just say that. Seamus blushed, so did Justin. Crap, I said it. Oh no oh no oh no what will he think now?  
  
"We're meeting out on the Quidditch field for a scrimage match," Seamus said. "It's going to start soon."  
  
"Oh," croaked Justin. It was all he could say through the large lump in his throat. "I'd better... get my broomstick then."  
  
"I have the balls," Seamus said. "Oh, and the beater club. What position do you want?"  
  
"Chaser," Justin said. "How about you?"  
  
"Chaser," Seamus grinned. Justin smiled back.  
  
Five minutes passed... Justin had gotten his broomstick and met Seamus and some other Gryffindors at the Quidditch pitch. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley and his twin George were already there, gathered in a circle to choose teams. Everyone's eyes were on Justin as he entered the circle.  
  
"Er, hi," Justin said. "I hope you don't mind me entering."  
  
"I invited him," added Seamus. "He does want to play, and we were short one person." Fred and George slapped Justin on the back.  
  
"Welcome!" Fred said.  
  
"We assume you'll be a Chaser," George added. "If you don't mind. Me and Fred are Beaters, Harry's Seeker-"  
  
"Obviously," Ron commented.  
  
"Dean's Keeper, and Seamus and Ron are Chasers," George finished.  
  
"Great," Justin said. Then a thought struck him. "Who are we playing? We only have enough people for one team."  
  
"A group of Ravenclaws said they wanted to play," said Dean. "So it's now officially an unofficial game." Everyone chuckled.  
  
As soon as the Ravenclaw team came, the game begun.  
  
The scrimmage match went spectacularly and eventually, the Gryffindors won. The Ravenclaws took their defeat gracefully and there were handshakes all around.  
  
As the Ravenclaw's retreated to the castle, an ecstatic Seamus greeted Justin.  
  
"You were fantastic," Seamus commented.  
  
"So were you," Justin said.  
  
"D'you want to go on a walk somewhere?" Seamus offered. "To cool down and all that."  
  
Justin agreed and the two set off walking towards the lake. They sat down underneath an oak tree and watched the sun set.  
  
"Justin?" Seamus spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" The question rattled Justin so much he was not able to reply.  
  
"Er, yes," he replied at last.  
  
"Same here," Seamus said. "But if only that person knew..." He trailed off. Justin didn't know what to say. "I mean, let's say that I was sitting next to the person I really liked and didn't know what to do except kissing, but I didn't think the person would want to kiss me, how could I know anything about that and-" Justin listened to Seamus ramble and his stomach jolted. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.  
  
And with that thought in mind, he leaned over and kissed Seamus gently on the mouth. Seamus returned the kiss with an even greater one. Ah, Seamus, Justin thought. The sun dipped behind the horizon and just then, the stars came out. 


	3. I don't want to scrub

I Don't Want to Scrub  
  
If Justin had known that he would be scrubbing the floor of Professor McGonagall's classroom for two hours with no magic, he never would have transfigured Seamus's clothing into whipping cream. But Seamus was asking for it, with his dark brown eyes twinkling with mischief and mouth quirked into an adorable smirk as he told Justin how much he wanted him. Justin admitted he let his hormones get the better of him. However, Professor McGonagall had said, that was not appropriate behavior in her class and she expected better of him. Bollocks. McGonagall never was acquainted with a person like Seamus who could get you irritated or blood rushing to certain parts of the body in an instant. However Seamus was, be it naughty or serious, Justin adored him all the more. Except right now. He hated scrubbing floors.  
  
Justin sighed and scrubbed hard at a spot that did not want to come out. How on earth could a Transfiguration classroom floor be this dirty? Justin did not know or want to find out.  
  
He sighed again. Bloody spot.  
  
"You know, your arse looks wicked when you scrub floors," a familiar voice said. Justin stood up and glared at Seamus, who stood in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Justin sharply.  
  
"I just wanted to check on my favorite blueberry muffin," Seamus said.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot," Justin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You helped me so much in Transfiguration today... could you help me here, too? Possibly screw things up?"  
  
"I didn't screw things up!" Seamus protested. "And I didn't know you would react so bloody much!" Justin fumed.  
  
"We were in class, Seamus," he said. "I thought no one was supposed to know about us. I was being quiet. I hadn't given anyone a clue. Yet here YOU are, flirting with me in the middle of class! You shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Why not?" Seamus asked. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?" Seamus looked at Justin, a serious, piercing glare that sent shivers up Justin's spine and his mind blanked.  
  
"I...er. forgot. But now I'm here in detention and I REALLY HATE SCRUBBING FLOORS!" Justin said and threw down his sponge. "My nanny made me do that all the time, for fun, she said. Bollocks."  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that," Seamus said. He edged closer and put an arm around Justin's shoulders. Justin didn't move away. "And I'm sorry I got you detention."  
  
"Really?" Justin asked. Seamus hardly ever apologized.  
  
"Yes," Seamus said and kissed Justin. The Hufflepuff wrapped his arms around Seamus, completely unaware that the floor was now sparkling clean.  
  
When McGonagall came in to check on Justin, the floor was spotless and there was a hint of a dreamy smile on Justin's face as he walked out the door. 


	4. Greenhouse Love

Greenhouse Love  
  
  
  
Seamus Finnigan walked into the library, hoping to get some information on the structure, magical properties, and cultivation of a red-brushed daisy for his huge Herbology essay. It was due the next day and Seamus needed some help badly. Unfortunately his best friend Dean Thomas had not been much help since he had already done his essay and refused to help Seamus. So Seamus's last resort was the library, having found no information in the book.  
  
He looked around the dusty room and saw that a few people were in there. Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff from his Herbology class, were working quietly at separate tables. Seamus was certain that Hermione and Justin had already done their Herbology essays, so he made his way towards the plants section of the library.  
  
After fifteen minutes of searching for the 1001 Plants and Herbs book, Seamus still couldn't find anything. He grit his teeth and tried not to let his temper get the best of him.  
  
"Where the hell is that plant book?" Seamus half-shouted, grabbing books and tossing them off the shelves in a fury when he saw they were not what he was looking for. Someone tapped his shoulder and Seamus flinched.  
  
"Get the HELL away from me!" he yelled and spun around. Justin Finch- Fletchley stood in front of him, confused and hurt.  
  
"I have 1001 plants and herbs," Justin said. "I was using it to do my essay, but I'm finished now. You can use it if you like." Seamus's anger quickly disappeared.  
  
"Thanks mate," he said. "Sorry I'm a little testy, but... you know."  
  
  
  
"Irish men and their temper," Justin remarked, flashing Seamus a large grin.  
  
"Aye, that's us," joked Seamus. "So, where are you sitting?"  
  
  
  
Justin led him to a small round table near a corner of the library. The book Seamus had been searching for lay innocently on the table. Seamus picked up the book, thumbed through the pages, and noticed that the section on the red-brushed daisy was book-marked. He glanced at Justin.  
  
"Is this your handiwork?" he wondered.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Justin said. "I have a habit of book-marking things to make note-taking easier for me. I'm a little obsessive with note-taking." Seamus looked down at Justin's homework and saw this to be true; Justin had full five pages of notes about the daisy.  
  
"I see," said Seamus. "Thanks for the book. I'll see you 'round." Seamus turned and walked towards an empty table. Just before he sat down, Seamus could have sworn he heard Justin say quietly, "Nice meeting you" but it must have been his imagination.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The next morning in Herbology, Seamus turned in his four-page long essay to Professor Sprout happily. Thankful he managed to write it in time, he flashed a grin towards Justin as he took his seat and mouthed "thanks." Justin smiled back and Seamus felt a shiver run down his spine for some reason.  
  
Though come to think of it, Justin wasn't bad looking. He had somewhat wavy golden brown hair with hazel eyes, framed by thin, arched eyebrows. When he smiled, there was a dimple on his right cheek, emphasized more by his round face. Justin wasn't too tall, but looked older than he actually was. Seamus noticed that Justin was left-handed and held his quill in his large hand strangely. The more he looked at the Hufflepuff, the harder it was to tear his gaze away from him.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Weeks passed, and Seamus's feelings for Justin grew. His obsession expanded to the point where he could no longer stop thinking about Justin. Sadly all Seamus could manage to say to him was "hi" because he was too nervous to say anything else.  
  
Every night, Seamus thought and prayed that Justin felt the same way he did, but he knew it was impossible.  
  
*  
  
  
  
One Wednesday afternoon, after all classes were over, Seamus just "happened" to see Justin at the greenhouses. His interest piqued, Seamus managed to summon up his courage and actually hold a conversation with Justin. That would prove harder to do than Seamus expected.  
  
"Hi, Justin," Seamus squeaked. Justin turned, saw Seamus, and gave him a heart-warming, earth-shattering smile.  
  
"Hey, Seamus," he said. "What are you doing here?" The simple question nearly brought Seamus to his knees. Justin was so caring, so decent.. So hot, the back of Seamus's mind mentioned. Oh no, not now, Seamus thought as he felt his face starting to heat up.  
  
"Nothing really, just admiring the plants," Seamus said, pretending to act calm.  
  
"Aren't they lovely?" Justin asked.  
  
"They're stunning," Seamus said, not really looking at the plants, but at the golden-brown haired boy in front of him. Justin didn't notice this attention, however, but gently fingered the petal of a pink rose. Seamus watched Justin's fingers slide across the petal and his mouth went dry. His throat stopped working and a whole flood of newly found emotions swept across Seamus and stimulated his adrenaline.  
  
"Justin." Seamus croaked. Justin turned and looked at the Gryffindor with a sexily innocent look. That was the last straw. Pulling Justin into his arms, Seamus planted a furious and passionate kiss on the boy's lips. The moment was quickly lost as Justin removed himself from Seamus.  
  
"What are you doing?" Justin asked, confusion and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Seamus said. "I couldn't help it. I mean, the way you held the petal. er, your hair. I don't know." Damn it, I sound feeble, Seamus thought, inwardly cursing himself. He'll never like you now.  
  
"I thought you only liked girls," said Justin. "You and Lavender Brown."  
  
  
  
"I don't really like Lavender," Seamus said. "I needed a date for the Yule Ball. Going to that thing single is a sure recipe for disaster. And, if you don't feel that way. I understand. I act too quickly."  
  
  
  
"Stop it," Justin said furiously. "Don't apologize. That was fantastic." Seamus gaped at him.  
  
"Really?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," said Justin and kissed Seamus again. Seamus held Justin close to him and the two stayed in each other's embrace for a very long time. 


	5. A tangled web of love

A Tangled Web of Love  
  
Justin looked at Seamus devotedly. They were in one of the hidden rooms on the third floor of Hogwarts. No one knew that Justin and Seamus were together as a couple. People at Hogwarts were extremely disgusted with the thought of same-sex relationships, which is why Justin and Seamus were forced to meet late at night, in secret rooms and act like nothing was happening between them.  
  
"Seamus," Justin said. His boyfriend looked at him longingly and stepped closer, his breath loud and harsh.  
  
"Yes, blueberry?" Seamus asked, his voice husky. Justin's eyebrow perked in confusion.  
  
"Blueberry? What the hell?" asked Justin. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
  
  
"Your favorite breakfast is blueberry muffins," Seamus said. "And you remind me of a blueberry." Justin furrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.  
  
"Great," Justin said. "I know I'm fat, you don't have to remind me."  
  
  
  
"Justin, you're not fat," Seamus said. "I only said you remind me of a blueberry because you taste like them and you always have blue socks on."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Justin muttered. There was a long pause and the only sound heard were two boys breathing. Justin gazed at Seamus and suddenly wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's middle. He placed a soft kiss on Seamus's cheek.  
  
"So, what should we do?"  
  
  
  
"I have several ideas, all of them involving screwing you wildly in a vat of gelatin," Seamus said cheekily. Justin feigned anger.  
  
"How dare you corrupt my innocent ears, you naughty Gryffindor," Justin said.  
  
"I couldn't help it, I'm afraid, my delicious Hufflepuff," whispered Seamus, very close to Justin's ear.  
  
Justin felt Seamus's breath on his cheek and a shiver ran down his spine. Seamus leaned in and gave Justin a sexily chaste kiss on the mouth. Justin retaliated with a more passionate kiss, which steadily escalated to a hot and heavy makeout session. Seamus unzipped Justin's robes and they fell to the ground in a heap. The sandy-haired boy caressed Justin's chest in slow, tantalizing circles. Justin was busy trying to undo the top button of Seamus's robes as well as concentrating on Seamus's sweet mouth. Unfortunately, the school bell ringing interrupted their kissing. Seamus pulled away from Justin in an instant.  
  
"Shit," Seamus swore. "I'll be late for Potions. Snape will kill me for sure." Justin pulled on his robes and turned around for Seamus to zip up the back.  
  
"You have never been late for Potions before, Shay," Justin said. "Snape won't punish you that heavily. Trust me."  
  
  
  
"'Course I trust you, Justin," remarked Seamus. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. But you have to get going. McGonagall is a different story." Justin nodded and gave Seamus a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" asked the Hufflepuff.  
  
"As always," Seamus said.  
  
"Excellent," grinned Justin and left the room with his things. Seamus gathered his books and then he, too, left the room.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
As it turned out, Seamus got into the Potions classroom just before Snape entered, as sour as ever. Dean was surprised to see Seamus enter late and flicked a note towards his friend. Seamus opened it and read:  
  
Where were you? I looked all over but couldn't find you. -Dean  
  
Seamus wrote back:  
  
Was helping a friend. Sorry.  
  
Dean was puzzled but didn't write any more notes to his friend after that.  
  
Class passed uneventfully and Snape assigned their homework as the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked out the door. Dean came up to Seamus as they were walking down the hallway.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to the library to work on our Potions assignment?" Dean asked.  
  
"Huh?" Seamus said intelligently. "Oh, sure."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong," Dean wondered. Shay, Seamus thought. I love it when Justin calls me that.  
  
"You seem distant," added Dean. Seamus sighed happily, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'm fine," Seamus said, his mind still focused on his beloved Hufflepuff. "Better than fine, actually. I'm wonderful." Something clicked in Dean's mind and he stared at his friend in shock.  
  
"You're in love," Dean said bluntly. "Aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes," said Seamus dreamily.  
  
"Who's the lucky person?" Dean asked. "It's not Lavender, is it?"  
  
  
  
"No, it's Justin Finch-Fletchley," Seamus said, sighing. Dean gasped.  
  
"The Hufflepuff we sit next to in Herbology?" Dean exclaimed. "The one who threw up on my shoes after seeing dead rats in the Shumble plant? The guy who can hardly string two words together? Him?" Seamus came back to reality and glared at Dean.  
  
"Yes, him," Seamus said. "You don't know him at all. He's really a decent guy." Dean snorted.  
  
"Yeah, if you adore people with low IQ's," he remarked.  
  
"Justin does not have a low IQ," snapped Seamus. "He's brilliant. Gets full marks in everything he does."  
  
  
  
"He must have to butter up a lot of teachers then," Dean said coldly. Seamus turned and stared at his friend angrily.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seamus asked. "I happen to like the guy and you're finding everything wrong about him under the sun."  
  
  
  
"He's not your type, okay?" Dean retorted. "He's a numbskull and has no decent personality whatsoever. I just think you can find someone better."  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" Seamus said bitterly. "And who do you suggest?" Dean muttered something so softly Seamus couldn't quite catch the words.  
  
"Who?" Seamus asked again.  
  
"Someone who cares about you very deeply," Dean said. "Um."  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Seamus inquired. Dean seemed to be having a hard time breathing. He looked at Seamus, his dark brown eyes wet. Wait. Dean's crying? Seamus felt his anger dissipating as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Dean, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"I like you, okay?" Dean whispered, a tear slowly running down his face. "You shouldn't be with Justin. He won't treat you right. You deserve more." He turned sharply and walked away from Seamus so quickly Seamus didn't have time to react. The sandy-haired boy was left, stunned and very confused.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ron was playing chess with Harry in the Gryffindor common room (and winning, too) when Dean stomped through, looking frustrated and disappointed. Ron moved his pawn to E5 and got up from the table as Harry was thinking about his move.  
  
"Oi, Dean, what's wrong?" asked Ron. Dean turned, as he was just about to open the door to the staircase that led to the boys' dormitory and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Nothing," Dean replied angrily. "Just fuck off." Ron, stunned by Dean's coarse language, turned and went back to his chess game. Dean ran up the stairs to his dormitory and slammed the door hard behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with Dean?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno, he wouldn't say," Ron said. "It's weird, Dean's never mad." Harry nodded and moved his knight to an empty space on the chessboard. Ron grinned and moved his queen directly in front of Harry's king.  
  
"Checkmate," Ron said triumphantly.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Seamus waited for Justin to come out of the Transfiguration classroom, and then approached him. Justin didn't like the worried and confused look on the Gryffindor's face.  
  
"Hi Seamus," Justin said, attempting to sound cheerful. "How are you?"  
  
  
  
"Confused," admitted Seamus. "Look, can we talk somewhere more private?"  
  
  
  
Justin nodded and the two walked to the third floor to the safety of their secret room. When both of them were safely inside, Seamus took a deep breath and began his speech shakily.  
  
"After Potions today, Dean confronted me. and I found out he liked me," Seamus said.  
  
"Of course he does, he's your friend," Justin remarked.  
  
"No, he likes me," Seamus said. "As in strong feelings." He bit his lip nervously. "I don't know what to do. I don't find him terribly attractive, but he is my good friend. I don't want to lose his friendship."  
  
  
  
"Then tell him what you told me," said Justin. "Hopefully, if he's a friend, he'll want to maintain the friendship as well." Seamus nodded.  
  
"I'll do that," he remarked and kissed Justin lightly before heading off to the Gryffindor tower to reconcile his friendship with his best friend. 


	6. Secret Rooms

Secret Rooms  
  
Justin reached into his book bag and took out a self-inking quill his friend Dionigi had gotten for him. He scratched "Charm Notes" at the top of the piece of parchment he was using. Then, below that, "Charms essay requirements." They were supposed to write an essay about the dangers of using Memory Adjustment spells too often, and how memory recovery charms helped a person in regards to his/her brain. It was relatively easy stuff since Flitwick was being nice and it was almost Christmas. This was the second to last day before Christmas break, but Justin wanted vacation time now. He and his boyfriend Seamus were both staying at Hogwarts over break and Seamus told Justin he had a surprise planned on the first day of vacation. Justin wanted vacation time now. Justin could hardly concentrate on any of his classes, but he made a considerable effort to pay attention and get by one class at a time.  
  
Finally, Charms was over. Justin walked down the hallway to his next class, Transfiguration, which the Ravenclaws doubled with the Gryffindors.  
  
As he walked he was unaware that many girls turned to stare at him, or more specifically, the lower part of his body. Justin saw some girls advancing towards him and he bolted. If he had been heterosexual, he might find being ogled by girls more enjoyable. But now the only person he wanted to ogle him was a Gryffindor with sexy arms.  
  
Two days later... Justin waited impatiently for Seamus to arrive at their secret room. The boys had found this room quite recently when they were looking for Professor Flitwick. Their room (the Muffin Meeting room, Seamus called it) was a cozy little room with blue walls and pillows that reminded them both of blueberries ("Perfect for my blueberry muffin," Seamus commented, using his pet name for Justin). Blue velvet curtains and a brown carpet added the final touches to the Meeting place.  
  
Justin got off the red ottoman he was sitting on and sighed. Seamus said that he would be there at 10 AM and it was now ten minutes past 10... where was he? Just as he thought that, Seamus burst into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry... I'm late... trouble... getting. it ready," gasped Seamus. Justin's frustration vanished completely as he saw how tired, sweaty, and cute Seamus was.  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind," Justin said.  
  
"Really?" Seamus was incredulous. Normally Justin couldn't stand tardiness.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I have your surprise ready," Seamus grinned.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Justin, expecting a present of some kind.  
  
"Oh, it's not here, it's in another room," Seamus said. Justin raised an eyebrow, puzzled.  
  
"Could I see it?" Justin asked.  
  
"Sure," said Seamus. "Just follow me."  
  
Seamus walked out of the room and down several corridors until he came to a polished, dark brown oak door with a crystal doorknob. The Gryffindor opened it and led the other boy inside. And it was there that Justin saw a cozy fire burning in a fireplace, a soft blue rug in front of it. There was a chocolate cake in the middle of the room, the words "Happy Holidays!" iced upon it.  
  
"Whoa," Justin breathed.  
  
"And no cozy reading room would be complete without books," Seamus said, holding up The Practical Guide to Lovemaking by Rob Tibbs, and Wind sprite Power by Delilah Orangethorpe (both extremely lust-ridden books). Justin flushed such a deep red that Seamus couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"You're red all over, it's frightening," said Seamus. "But are you red completely? Even underneath those robes?"  
  
"Seamus!" Justin exclaimed. But he had to admit to himself, he didn't mind that comment at all. And he especially didn't mind a minute later when Seamus took off his sweater, leaving Justin to gaze at his particularly well-formed chest and arms. This time of the year was for giving, and Justin proceeded to act in the Christmas spirit by giving his boyfriend a hard on. 


	7. Wedding Suits

Wedding Suits  
  
How Seamus ended up wearing a suit is a long story summarized in one sentence: his aunt was getting married. Seamus had a special fondness for his aunt, but the idea of being cramped in an uncomfortable church pew and sweating in a suit for god knows how long... that was pushing it. But he was forced to go. He had no say in the matter. However, there was a plus: Seamus would be able to bring a very dear person, his aunt said. And, or course, that person would be none other than his boyfriend Justin. Justin was arriving in an hour and Seamus could barely suppress his glee. He would see Justin in a suit! Justin had never worn a suit before, having never gone to a formal occasion such as a wedding. Time passed very, very slowly. Seamus paced up and down at least two hundred times before he tired and sat on a chair in boredom. Seamus groaned. What time was it? He glanced at the clock. Oh... he had ten minutes left. With nothing left to do, he decided on sketching something. He got quill and paper and started to draw Justin's face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Seamus leapt to his feet and threw the door open. There was Justin, suit and all. 


	8. Alone

Alone  
  
Seamus stared at the ruins of what once had been his second home, his sanctuary. Now his sanctuary was nothing more than stones and dust.  
  
How quickly dreams can fall, he thought morosely. He shivered as he looked at the corpses on the ground. Their numbers included: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoy... the list went on and on. The only thing that mattered now was Voldemort was gone. And he couldn't find Justin's body. Since the beginning of the final battle, Justin and Seamus had been torn apart. Justin looked so worried then, yet at the same time, trying to mask his doubt and fear with bravery. Justin had turned to Seamus, looked at him with his eyes that showed so much, and whispered, "Promise you won't leave me alone."  
  
"I promise," Seamus had said. But he lied. He was captured by Death Eaters two minutes afterwards and fought for his life. Luckily, Seamus was able to survive. What about Justin? The last he had seen of the Hufflepuff was Justin punching a Death Eater in the face, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.  
  
Oh, Justin, Seamus thought. He looked despairingly at the rubble and mass of dead bodies littering the ground. Just then, he spotted honey brown curls on top of an all too familiar face. He had found Justin. Seamus ran to the curly-haired boy, hoping against all hope that there was some chance that Justin could still be alive. He dropped to his knees and touched Justin's neck for a sign of a pulse.  
  
There was a moment when Seamus's heavy breathing was all that could be heard. And then there was something... a faint throbbing against Seamus's fingers. Justin was a live.  
  
Seamus brushed Justin's curls away from his face and reached into his pocket to cast the Enervate spell. So Justin awoke. He opened his dark brown eyes and looked at Seamus. A slight moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Seamus..." Justin breathed.  
  
"I'm here, blueberry," Seamus said. "Try to save your energy for walking."  
  
"You-Know-Who... gone?"  
  
"Yes. But we're the only ones left." Seamus helped Justin to his feet and the two walked through the ruins of Hogwarts to the open road. And so they survived. 


End file.
